Living chaos
by helrio uzugaku
Summary: What if Naruto awoke a power that could one day rival the kyuubi? What if something happened to change the way young Naruto lived? What if he wasn't an orange loving idiot with a crush on a useless howler monkey? Well read and find out. Paring undecided if is one. M for safety :) I own nothing same for later chapters.


Fear

It is an emotion that pushes humans past their normal limits

Determination

Pushes the potential in us to staggering heights.

But when a boy determined to live and fears for what will happen if he dies is pushed to the breaking point his potential is revealed. That is how our story begins.

A bloody and beaten mess cowers in a corner. A mob looms over him. Whispers of hatred and malicious intent.

"there it is, the demon brat."

"this is our chance, let's avenge our yondaime."

"let's torture it first, I want it's death to be slow, just like how my wife died."

"Yes, the blood of the demon will be spilt tonight!"

The quivering mess felt something it hadn't felt before. The hot air seemed to go unnoticed, inside he felt as if his flesh had frozen over, that cold grip that held him down. His visibly blue pupils dilated to pin size and his mind races a mile a minute. And only one thought ran through his mind, _"T-their actually going to kill me."_

It went unnoticed by the cowering boy that small green and black flames started licking around his feet and on random parts of his body.

But the civilians noticed, "Look, the demons trying to fight back! Kill it!" They charged forward without hesitation but in the boys mind it went in slow motion.

The knives that flew towards him seemed to be moving at a snail's pace, and the civilians even slower. Now in his eyes a fire ignited, _"No...no...no.. ."_

Then the green and black flames grew in intensity and size, _'Nonononono! I don't want to die!"_ The flames grew higher completely enveloping the boys form. Burning off all of the trash and turning the dirt to ash, then with his last thought, _"I want..._ _ **To live!**_ _"_ The flames exploded outwards in a firestorm that left only ash where the mob once stood. It engulfed the entire alley and practically spit out the alley entrance.

The ground a foot around the now cleaned boy was actually melted, while the wall now had burned shadows of himself and the civilians.

The boy stood in the center of the chaos. Green and black flames dancing across his form. All clothes except his boxers turned to ash. A circle of the chaotic flames danced around his feet.

In the light of the fire it looked like a scene from hell to those who recently arrived. Odd green and black flames flickered on random piles of ash and random places on the ground, scorch marks lines the walls and floor like an impact crater of a meteor, The melted ground difficult to stand on. And in the center?

A boy no older than 8 years old. Wearing only boxers, the marks of recent wounds littered his body, but oddly enough the green fire seemed to burn the wound closed, blond hair like spun gold, aquamarine blue eyes, and an impossible number of scars littered his small body, but the most defined were the three whisker marks on each cheek, green and black fire danced on the back of his right hand, left arm, left thigh, and dancing in his hair.

The boy just stood there, in the corner with his bangs shadowing his eyes. Before his muscles all relaxed at once causing him to fall forward unconscious.

The audience made way for an old man in a white and red robe wearing a large hat with the kanji for Hokage (Fire shadow) written on top.

The man quickly checked over the boy and found his injuries were mostly healed. He sighed in relief before looking to a man with a ceramic dog mask, "Inu, take him home. When he wakes up send him to my office, I believe we can't put this off any longer."

The dog masked nin bowed at the waist, "Hai Hokage-sama." He slid his left arm underneath the boys legs and supported his back using his right. Then with ease he picked him from the ground and leapt to the nearest rooftop and vanished.

Inu couldn't help but look to the starry night sky, usually nights like these were peaceful. But the annual Fox hunt was never something someone could do inside. No, ever since the Kyuubi attack this day has been marked as both a night for celebration, and execution. Sadly they would celebrate the execution of the one they blame for all of their misgivings. A lonely, defenseless child simply wanting his parents. Narrow minded bigots.

The nin looked down to Naruto with sadness and hope and whispered, "Soon my Otouto, you will have your answer. I just wish it didn't have to turn out this way."

The nin found that while in his thoughts he had arrived at his destination. Quickly going in through the open window Inu looked around the room finding it hard, no matter how many times he sees it, to believe anyone could live like this.

It was only a three room apartment, a small living room, small bathroom, and a bedroom a few feet bigger than a walk in closet. 1/3 of the living room was actually the kitchen. At least it was clean to the point only a few stray ramen cups were left lying around.

Inu walked to the bedroom trying to stay quiet while walking on squeaky floorboards. The door opened quietly enough and upon reaching the single bed Inu placed the sleeping boy under the sheet.

Inu rubbed the boys hair affectionately, "Just wait a little longer Otouto, then we can be a family." Inu walked out of the room to leave before turning to look back at the sleeping blonde before whispering, "See you soon... Naruto."

 **Now I know this was way shorter than any other chapter in a story over written but I felt it was a good opening chapter. Now just so you guys don't think I've abandoned my other stories I'll say this, hiatus until further notice for all other stories. I've drawn blanks on ideas and have decided it was probably best if I work on stories randomly. I don't seem to be able to continue a story very long without a good break in between. I've had so many ideas for other stories I've been unable to keep myself from writing them such as this.**

 **I'm sorry if this disappoints some of my other readers but I've wanted to do a story like this for some time now.**

 **Naruto does have a bloodline in this fic, it is "as far as I know" an OC bloodline.**

 **Kekkei genkai- Hellfire Release**

 **Ideology of Kekkei genkai- mix affinity of wind, fire, and yang affinities. Mythical fire from the pits of hell the hellfire is said to be second only to the true fire of the heavens. With complete control over the affinities of wind and fire the user may control the aspects of shape, size, intensity, temperature, and density of the bloodline. More dangerous and much hotter than Amaterasu. About as hot as a, if you noticed how I said shadows imprinted on the walls you should have a pretty good damn idea how hot I'm talking, nuclear explosion minus the fallout.**

 **R &R ;) i would love ya.**


End file.
